fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Shirosora Diamond
Shirosora Diamond is one of the main Cures from Sky Pretty Cure and Sky Pretty Cure ~Rainbow Star~. Diamond is a very calm, intelligent young student from the Shiro Private Middle School. She is best friend with Emerald and Sapphire. Diamond isn't really good in sports but in studies. She also likes to draw landscapes and persons. Although, her family is very rich, she acts more like a normal 15 year old girl. Her alter ego is Cure Whitney (キュアホイットニー Kyua Hoittonī) and she conrols the power of time. Her catchphrase is "Use the time!" (時間を使う Jikan o tsukau). History Becoming PreCure Cold Colors Pretty Cure Sky Pretty Cure Collecting the Tears To Skyriver Against Catastrophe Personality Diamond is a very calm, intelligent young student from the Shiro Private Middle School. She enjoys to talk with people and help them. Diamond isn't very popular at school. But everyone in town knows her, because of her beautiful drawings. But Diamond does not want so much attention. She prefers to live a quite live. Appearance Diamond has brown hair which she wears up in two pigtails held up by white ribbons. Her eyes are green. She wears a light blue dress with a black belt and a white shirt underneath. The buckle of her belt is shaped like a heart and has a golden color. She wears brown boots and white stockings. As Cure Whitney, her hair becomes longer and change to white. Her eyes also change to white. Her hair is still tied in two pigtails held up by grey, heart shaped ribbons. She wears a white/light blue dress with double-layered skirt. Her belt is light- und dark blue with a golden heart, which holds her commune. She wears golden bracelets and white boots, which are knee-length. Relationships White - White is Diamond's fairy partner. Shirosora Kumiko - Low - Low was at first a villain but fell in love with Diamond and changed to their side. Now, he is her boyfriend and helps them with many things. Cure Whitney Wonderful color of intelligence! Cure Whitney! 知性の素晴らしい色！キュアホイットニー！ Chisei no subarashī iro! Kyua Hoittonī! Cure Whitney (キュアホイットニー Kyua Hoittonī) is Diamond's alter ego. She holds the power of intelligence and controls the power of time. She is the sixth and final Cure from the whole team. She is also the last member of the Cold-Color Trio. Alone, Cure Whitney can perform White Freeze. And later Crystal Speed, after getting her Heaven Crystal. Together with Cure Cyan and Cure Azure, they can use Cold Explosion. All Cures together can perform Rainbow Heart Hurricane and with their Crystals Rainbow Crystal Fantasy. In the sequel, Cure Whitney is able to use the attack Sweet White Hourglass. Together with Cure Azure and Cure Cyan, they can use Moon Color Rainbow. Togehter with the others, they can use Full Rainbow Cirlce. And after getting the Color Palette they can user Magical Rainbow Finale. Attacks White Freeze - Crystal Speed - Sweet White Hourglass - Transformation "Pretty Cure, Magical Paint Over" - Pretty Cure, Magical Paint Over is the official transformation speech used by Shirosora Diamond to transform into Cure Whitney in Sky Pretty Cure. First, her Commune's screen changes from grey to white. Then, Diamond appears in front of huge hourglass. She gets covered by a lot of sand from the hour glass. After some time, the sand disappears and her complete outfit appears. Then her golden bracelets, her belt and the golden heart at the belt appear. After this, her brown hair begins to shine in a light blue color and becomes longer and her hair color changed. Her hair gets tied into two twintails. At last, she puts her commune on her belt. Then Cure Whitney does her Speech. Etymology Shirosora (白空) - Shiro (白) means white, a reference to her alter ego as Cure Whitney, and her theme color, which is white. Sora (空) means sky, which would fit the season's theme. Together, her name means "White Sky" Diamond (ダイヤモンド) - From the English word diamond for the clear colourless precious stone, the birthstone of April. It is derived from Late Latin diamas, from Latin adamas, which is of Greek origin meaning "invincible, untamed". Cure Whitney - Her Cure alias is based on the given name and surname Whitney, which was originally derived from a place name meaning "white island" in Old English. Like the other Cures, her alias should have be based on the color and/or the jewel. But this didnt work, because of Yukishrio Honoka/Cure White from Futari wa Pretty Cure (Max Heart) and Hishikawa Rikka/Cure Diamond from Doki Doki! Pretty Cure. Songs As a main character, Diamond's voice actor, Murakawa Rie has particated in several image songs for the character she voices. *Timeless Heaven *Good Feelings in a Bad, Bad, Bad, Bad World Duet *Moonlight Sunshine (Along with Akemi Okamura, Otsubo Yuka) *Rainbow Rose (Along with Mari Yamada, Asumi Nakata, Akemi Okamura, Otsubo Yuka, Hitomi Terakado) Trivia *Cure Whitney is the only Cure from Sky Pretty Cure, who has not her theme color in her introducing speech. *Her given name and Hishikawa Rikka's Cure Name, from Doki Doki! Pretty Cure! are the same; Diamond. *Diamond shows some similarities with Mishou Mai from Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star and with Yukishiro Honoka * Like the other Cures, her alias should have be based on the color and/or the jewel. But this didnt work, because of Yukishrio Honoka/Cure White from Futari wa Pretty Cure (Max Heart) and Hishikawa Rikka/Cure Diamond from Doki Doki! Pretty Cure. *Diamond is the only Sky Pretty Cure, who has a completly different hair color in civilan than as Cure. *Diamond has a poster from Doki Doki Pretty Cure in her room. *Diamond is the only Cure of this season, who has a love relationship in the sequel and in the prequel. Gallery Shriosora Diamond.png|Diamond's Profile Cure Whitney.png|Cure Whitney's Profile ShirosoraOnlineProfile.png|Shirosora Diamond's Profile at FairySina Online Shriosora_DiamondSchool.png|Diamond in school uniform CureWhitneyVoice.png References #Behind the Name: Meaning, Origin and History of the Name Diamond # Behind the Name: Meaning, Origin and History of the Name Whitney Category:User:FairySina Category:Sky Pretty Cure Category:Sky Pretty Cure Characters Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Cures Category:White Cures Category:Sky Pretty Cure ~Rainbow Star~ Category:Sky Pretty Cure ~Rainbow Star~ Character